Missing Parts
by inkspot823
Summary: Sakura is panicing over her lost necklace, Raidou has some new problems to work out, and Tobi's jacket is missing!Watch them panic while the answer is seemingly right under their noses!


AN: Yeah, this was sort of the first story I did with my sister as part of a challenge. Her version is so much better than mine, but I really liked how particular story came out, so I'm posting it even if it sucks. Bear with me please….

---

Sakura was enjoying a cup of coffee at one of her favorite cafes in Konoha. Her fingers played absently with the small necklace she had worn since childhood. It was a quiet morning, and she was enjoying the peace.

"Excuse me? Can I sit here? All the other seats are taken."

She looked up to see Raidou standing next to her. Smiling at him, she nodded.

"Sorry for intruding on you, Sakura, but I really wanted a place to sit down this morning."

"It's no problem. It was kind of lonely anyways." She watched him rub his knee as he smiled at her. Her fingers fiddled with her necklace absently. "Did you hurt your knee Raidou-sempai?"

He rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah. Genma and I were training together, and when we were headed home, he punched my shoulder, and I fell down a thing of steps. Banged my knee up, because I'm an uncoordinated moron." He smiled.

"Do you want me to take a look at it? I could help."

"You don't have to trouble yourself…." He said, but she was already standing up to take a look. It didn't take her very long to heal his knee. He flexed his leg experimentally. "Wow. You didn't take any time at all fixing that."

She smiled at him as she stood next to the table, and he noticed her playing with her necklace. He was curious, but let her finish speaking.

"Say, Sakura. Is that a new necklace? It's pretty."

"What, this? No, I've had it since I was little. Everybody in my family has one." Her fingers got caught in the chain, but she didn't notice. "Anyways, I should go. I have some things that I need to do. It was nice to see you, Raidou-sempai."

"You too Sakura." He said with a smile.

She waved, and the small chain on the necklace snapped and landed on the ground next to the table. Raidou noticed it and bent to pick it up, when somebody kicked it away. Scrambling across the ground, he retrieved the small silver necklace. Standing up to hand it back to Sakura, he found that she had already left and wasn't there. Not about to chase after her, he sat back down at the table and inspected the necklace.

The chain was of small silver link, and the only charm was a small yin and yang symbol. Strange that she should have one, but he set about fixing the small links in the chain, making sure the necklace was in one piece.

"I had better give this back to Sakura." He muttered. His eye brows knitted together as he thought about something. "Actually, I better remember I even have it." He slipped the small necklace around his neck, leaving it in plain sight so that if he saw Sakura again, she would notice it and take it back, with out him having to remember.

It was just one little necklace. How much trouble could it be?

Sakura felt odd. It was as if part of her was missing. She figured that she would deal with it later and reached up to play with her necklace.

When her fingers came in contact with nothing but skin, she brushed them around hurriedly, searching for the small chain. It was gone.

She turned around and started to run back to the coffee shop. Maybe it was still there. Maybe Raidou had picked it up. Maybe somebody had stolen it when she wasn't looking. Her mind rushed over all the logical possibilities, and she suddenly realized what was wrong with her.

It wasn't just the necklace that was missing. _It _was gone too.

Tobi was sitting on a roof in Konoha. His black Akatsuki coat fluttered in the breeze as he watched the people passing by below him.

Pulling at his collar, he sighed loudly. "Phew! This coat is really hot! Tobi is over-heating!" He said, pulling the coat off over his head. Setting it down beside him, he went back to watching the people on the streets below. He watched women with children, and older men laughing with each other. Some young girls were giggling as they rushed by, and some guy with silver hair had his nose stuck in a book.

And then something glittering caught Tobi's eye. He watched a young man walk by, a small necklace around his neck, glistening in the sunlight. Tobi leaned forward excitedly.

"OOHH! How pretty!! Tobi wants it! Tobi wants the sparkly necklace!!" He cheered. He decided he should go check it out, and dropped from the roof in attempts to follow the young man.

He looked around and found that he couldn't see the man anywhere through the crowd. He and pretty necklace were both gone. Tobi sighed in defeat. All he had wanted was a good look at the shiny necklace.

He decided to go back up to the roof and continue watching people. But as he hopped up, he realized that something was wrong.

"Uh-oh… Where is Tobi's jacket?" He wondered out loud. "Oh no! Konan-sempai will not be happy with Tobi at all!! She'll kill Tobi!!" He started scrambling around looking for the black coat, but the dark fabric seemed to elude him.

"Hey! Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Tobi looked up to see a couple of tall, tough-looking ninja staring down at him. Swallowing hard, Tobi decided it was time to go, and took off over the roof tops as fast as his legs would carry him, two angry ninja hot on his trail.

Raidou felt strange. He couldn't quite figure out what it was though. Nothing was missing, and the necklace wasn't bothering him, but he felt rather… divided.

"Hey! Rai! How you doing?"

Raidou looked up to see Genma waving at him. He waved back happily.

"Hey Genma! What's going on?"

"Not much. Me, Izumo and Kotetsu were all going to see a movie later. You want to come?"

"Depends. Which movie?" He asked, striking a thinking pose.

"That new movie 'Mind Switch' that Izu is always going on about. It starts at eight, so if you want your ticket, you better get it now."

Raidou flinched. He had to go work with Iruka tonight at eight. They were going to be sorting out papers all night.

"Nah, sorry. I have to go work with Iruka tonight." Suddenly, and inner him shouted in protest, as if somebody else was there.

'Oh come ON! I really wanted to see that!! I should just skip work tonight. You know, call in sick? Iruka wouldn't be too mad, would he? Of course not! Say yes! Say YES!!!"

He blinked in surprise. It was really weird to hear a voice in his head, it didn't matter that it was his own. Genma started at his confuse expression.

"Hey! Rai! You ok?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. I just- I just remember something. I should go. Have fun tonight!" He called as he hurried away.

Genma watched him go in mild confusion. What was up with Raidou?

Sakura was bounding through the streets in search of Raidou. Her necklace wasn't at the Café, and she hadn't heard of anybody seeing it. Her only hope was to find Raidou and hope that he knew where it had gone to.

Suddenly something smacked her in the face, and obscured her vision. She panicked and skidded to a stop, pulling frantically at the thing that was now wrapping around her head. She freed her face and looked down at the black fabric. The red cloud patterns were really pretty, and the fabric was a good quality. She didn't see anybody it could belong to. She was the only one on the street.

"This is really pretty. I bet I could make a nice dress out of this." She slid the coat over her shoulders and felt a little more at ease. It was long and a bit baggy, but still. She wondered if it would look better around her waist and decided, yes. Yes it would.

Momentarily putting her necklace on hold, she ran off to find Ino and brag about her new coat, soon to be dress.

Tobi had managed to give the ninjas the shake, but now he was hopelessly lost. He wandered around the streets looking for his jacket, or the shiny necklace, or both. So far he wasn't having any luck.

Near-by, a group of girls were giggling the way only girls can, and they seemed to be enjoying themselves, so Tobi stopped to watch them.

Ino, Hinata, and Tenten had no idea that somebody was watching them. They were sitting in front of their favorite chocolate shop, sipping hot cocoa, or munching on small chocolate balls. They were laughing and having a good time when Sakura ran up.

"Hey Ino-pig! Watcha up to?" she called.

"Well, if it isn't Bill-Board Brow. What do you want?"

Sakura smiled. "Look at what I found." She said, showing off her new prize.

Tobi nearly had a heart attack. That looked just like his jacket! But it couldn't have been his jacket. It was a really long skirt that looked like his jacket. That's all it was. And then Sakura took it off.

"Isn't it nice? It was just so pretty." Sakura purred.

"Oh wow. It's so soft." Tenten said in soft awe.

"V-very nice quality." Hinata whispered in her gentle voice.

"It's too big. You planning on gaining weight, Fore-Head Girl?" Ino smirked.

Sakura fumed inwardly, but kept her composure. "Actually, I was going to turn it into a dress, but now that I think about it, it's just your size Ino. Do you want it?"

Ino glared. "Ha! Like I'd want that old rag!"

"Suit yourself." Sakura said airily as she tied the coat back around her waist again and walked into the chocolate shop. The lady behind the counter smiled at her.

"Hello Sakura! What will it be today?"

"The usual, if you please." Sakura said kindly.

As the lady set a bag full of chocolate bars on the counter, another woman marched into the store and snatched the bag off the counter.

"Inspection!" She called crisply.

Sakura glared. "Hey! That's mine!"

"I'm an inspector. It's my job."

Sakura loomed over her. "I'm a ninja. Hand over the chocolate, and nobody gets hurt."

The inspector looked at her fearfully, and the lady behind the counter had taken cover. She handed the bag back, and Sakura snatched it up, slamming the money on the counter and storming away.

The other girls watched her go, turning back around to watch the poor inspector woman having a near heart attack.

"Wow. Sakura is scary."

Later that night, Raidou was trying to put up with Iruka, but he was finding it harder and harder to do as the voice in his head made some snarky come-back to everything Iruka said.

"Hey Iruka?" Raidou asked, cutting him off. "What's it called when you hear yourself inside your head?"

"Your inner voice?" Iruka responded confused.

"No, I mean, like your voice, but a different opinion."

"Oh. A split personality. But a lot of the kids say they have an inner Sakura moment from time to time."

'Oh great.' Raidou thought. 'That's just great. I have an inner Sakura.'

"Why? Was something bothering you? You're not hearing things are you?"

'Of course I am you fool!' his inner him shouted. 'If I wasn't hearing things, I wouldn't have to listen to you!' Raidou winced. 'Stop having an inner Sakura moment!' He yelled at his inner self. "No, not really. I was just wondering. It came up on TV last night."

"Oh."

"Hey, can you excuse me? I need to go do something."

"Yeah, sure. Just hurry."

Raidou left quickly. He had to find Sakura.

Tobi was following behind Sakura. He needed his jacket.

"Umm… Excuse me!" He called.

Sakura turned around to look at him, and as Tobi hurried to catch up with her, he tripped. Sakura hurriedly bent to help him, and he fixed his mask. He didn't want her seeing his face.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I think that's my jacket. The breeze caught it earlier, and I've been looking for it all day."

"Oh, really? That's a shame. I was kind of hoping that is didn't belong to anybody."

"I'm sorry. Tobi is a bad boy."

She looked at him strangely as he hung his head. "Umm… No, you did the right thing. Tobi is a good boy."

"Really?! Tobi is a good boy?? Thank you!!" He gave her a powerful hug, and bowed before taking his coat the running off. Sakura watched him go in confusion.

"Sakura!!!!"

She turned around to see Raidou charging at her. She braced herself as he skidded to a halt, nearly running her over. She looked at him, still confused.

"Are you ok? I'm glad to see your knee is alright, but still…"

"Your necklace…" He puffed.

"My what?!" She asked in shock.

"Take it back! I picked it up when you dropped it and I fixed it up, but now _it _won't leave me alone!!" He cried.

She nodded. "It's getting to you too, huh? Yeah. It takes some time to control." She smiled and removed the necklace from his neck. "Thank you. I've been looking for it."

He smiled and they walked together, talking. Somehow, he managed to get Sakura to come help him and Iruka, although why she agreed to it, he never knew.

And Tobi got his Jacket. Thus, there was no killing of the Tobi from Konan.

**The End**


End file.
